Rador Labs
Rador Labs is a collaborative outreach project started by Brain&Force and other members of the Sciencemadness forums. Goals *To encourage the practice of amateur chemistry *To encourage chemistry education *To facilitate collaborative projects between members of the amateur chemistry community around the world *To produce materials that may help amateur chemists with their projects *To end the problem of chemophobia Activities List any collaborative projects you would like to start here! Sign your posts with four tildes or your Sciencemadness name. Lab Safety Video I'm going to university soon - I'd definitely be willing to do a fun lab safety video! Brain&Force (talk) 17:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Great! I'd be willing to participate! I'm probably a good example of bad technique. Should we actually leave this for commenting, or just Idea suggestion? The Volatile Chemist (talk) 23:49, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::A quick note, I have 'removed myself' from Rador Labs. I will not be participating in collaborations. May I recommend this page be equipped with a members list, if you want that form of organization. :This is more of a talk page section, so leave your comments or willingness to participate here. zts16 will post another idea. Brain&Force (talk) 23:59, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :I would be another good example of 'what not to do' - mainly my super-messy lab. No pics or anything, but I could give a decent voice-recorded spiel on all the things that were wrong with it. -Elementcollector1 :I'll be working exclusively at a university lab, so I'll definitely have examples of what to do. Brain&Force (talk) 02:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be glad to do some video. The Volatile Chemist (talk) 01:11, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Non-Ideal Lab Setup Video I thought that it would be a good idea to make a video or series of videos about setting up labs in not-so-convenient locations, such as the garage or the back yard. Basically anything other than dedicated lab space. It could also be a way to showcase setups like this, to help give people, especially newcomers, inspiration and tips for setting up theirs. Zts16 (talk) 02:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :I could help with that; Mine just occupies a single table in my laundry room, and I use all sorts of improvised containers, and shelves and such that I could talk about. I'll definitely need to work on my camera voice, though. That, and clean my lab. No Tears Only Dreams Now (talk) 16:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Chemistry set From careysub at Sciencemadness linked here: "Of course Robert Bruce Thompson and Elemental Scientific are doing a lot along these lines, and there is still Thames and Cosmos out there I think*, but times being what they are making convenient small quantities of chemicals available at low prices would help out young chemistry enthusiasts a lot. A group of people could farm out the task, acquiring and breaking down the chemical list. I find amateur astronomers are very generous with their time and resources in this way to promote their science-hobby. The large chemistry set seemed impossible to obtain some years ago when I was trying to get a chemistry set for my daughter. " Posted by Brain&Force (talk) 19:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting Idea! Would this just be the making of a 'shopping list' and writing an experiment book to go along, or actual assembly?The Volatile Chemist (talk) 21:47, September 17, 2014 (UTC) More videos coming soon! I'll be doing demo design for the ACSSA's SPARK program. There will be plenty of demo videos coming up soon. I may ask for more suggestions regarding demonstrations in a Sciencemadness thread. Brain&Force (talk) 18:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Links Rador Labs Twitter Rador Labs YouTube Discussion thread on Sciencemadness Discussion Board Category:Resources for amateur chemists Category:Chemistry Conglomerate